The adventures of Dorothy and Elphaba
by Sorry to burst your bubble
Summary: Now Dorothy and Elphaba have returned to Oz! What will happen next with Elphaba's newfound information that she is Princess? With having to live in side of the emerald palace and much, much more? Please read and review!
1. Prologue

The adventures of Elphaba and Dorothy

Disclaimer: I do not own wicked.

Prologue

Dorothy Gale had been through a lot since her return from Oz. Uncle Henry and Auntie Em had been doing their best to make repairs on the house and support the family. Dorothy had been given her own chores to help even out the workload for Uncle Henry and Auntie Em, since the farmhands had gone off to achieve a life and reach their dreams and it was up to the Gales themselves to complete any work that had to be done. Dorothy, who was usually happy to please her Aunt and Uncle, was tied heavily to earth by the loss of her little dog Toto who had died only a month after their return to Kansas.

Today in particular Dorothy was sitting on a haystack by the picket fence as she wallowed in despair thoughts raced through her head. "Why did I even leave Oz, because all I hear is milk the cow, feed the chickens, help with the laundry, never a hug, a kiss or I love you Dorothy came to pass these days, why?" Dorothy thought with her head in her hands.

She closed her eyes and thought of the beautiful landscape, the winding yellow brick carved in the lush green grass as it lead to the Emerald City. Songbirds singing a hopeful melody, Munchkins dancing their little life's away. Scarecrow, Tin man and Lion the friends and family she had abandoned and loved were her true family. This life was not enough for her; so dull, so colorless, so unexciting she just had to leave.

Meanwhile Elphaba and Fiyero were on the outskirts of Oz where they had stayed for the past year. Fiyero had dealt with Elphaba and her venting through unsent letters to Glinda Uplands. Elphaba knew a storm was coming and that she would change for the better. Elphaba had a wall of bookshelves all to herself, as devoted as she was to her studies in college she never thought the devotion would increase from her boredom and her losses. If she had only been there sooner for Nessarose that house would never have fallen, if she had only been stricter with Nessarose, Boq would not be made out of tin and heartless. "Oh well the past is the past there is no time to rewind and freeze." Elphaba thought to herself her back straight in a wooden chair, her pointed nose in a book with her stem like legs crossed and her right hand gently rested in her lap. Elphaba also taught Fiyero here and there when they were both complaining of their boredom.

The winds picked up and both Kansas and Oz were expecting a change in the weather. Elphaba opened the front door of the house to peer up at the sky her brown eyes squinted as they were shielded by her green hand, her hair swayed in the wind.

"A storm is coming Fiyero!" Elphaba said reentering the house.

Back in Kansas Dorothy looked fearfully at the sky." A storm is coming." She whispered to herself while the wind played with her pigtails.


	2. Chapter 1

The adventures of Dorothy and Elphaba

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own wicked.

Dorothy kept her eyes on the sky as gray and as dark as it was she ignored the voices of Auntie Em and Uncle Henry calling to her to come inside. She sat stiffly and still on the haystack unmoving like an owl parched on a tree. The wind was picking up and playing with the wisps of hair that had wiggled their way loose from her pigtails.

" Dorothy, Dorothy, come here." The calling of her name got louder and louder.

Dorothy looked behind her just in time to see the tornado break through the picket fence and push the haystack that she was sitting on forward. The moment her bottom left the haystack she was sucked up into the cyclone itself. Dorothy could see that Auntie Em was now sobbing woefully on the Uncle Henry's shoulder and that was the last thing she saw before everything went pitch black.

--

The storm had passed and now Elphaba and Fiyero where sitting on the riverbank close to their house. They had nearly forgotten about the storm as they sat there lost in each other's eyes.

" I could have sworn the cyclone was an omen." Said Elphaba breaking the silence.

" It doesn't mean anything, Fae." Fiyero said sweetly.

" I guess you're right Fi..." Elphaba trailed off as her eyes caught something floating in the river. Fiyero looked to see what Elphaba was staring at and then his eyes caught sight of a body. He looked back at Elphaba to see her mouth in the shape of an o, her eyes were blank, her body stiff like a statue.

" Th..." was all Elphaba could manage her tongue was tied.

Fiyero examined the body: brown pigtails, blue and white checks and shoes drenched with water and though it seemed life no longer occupied the body.

"Dorothy Gale." Fiyero whispered to himself.

"Dorothy. " Elphaba said coming out of her trance.

Elphaba slowly stood up from where she had been sitting on the riverbank, Fiyero now at her side put a hand on her shoulder his grip became firm as she tried to take a step forward. She knew what he was thinking and she gently brushed his hand away.

"Fiyero. "Elphaba said as she gave him a reassuring look.

Elphaba bent over the river and quickly scooped up the body of Dorothy Gale. "Come on Fiyero lets get her inside." Elphaba said as she beckoned to him from the doorway of the pale blue house. Fiyero stood there with a confused look on his face.

"Come on. " She hissed and at this he obeyed her running towards the house and closing the door behind him.

Once inside Elphaba slowly carried Dorothy up the creaky wooden stairs. She turned her back to the second door on the left twisted the doorknob and backed into the room. The walls were white with nothing on them. The floor was bear wood. The nightstand was also made out of wood and very old looking. The bed had clean white sheets with a brown wool blanket on top.

Elphaba slipped Dorothy's limp body under the covers and got down on her hands and knees. She let the urge to hold Dorothy's hand take over. Fiyero stood in silence at the doorway awestruck at the site before his eyes.

" Wake up Dorothy please, wake up." Whispered Elphaba almost sobbing.


	3. Chapter 2

The adventures of Dorothy and Elphaba

Disclaimer: I do not own wicked.

Chapter 2

After almost sobbing Elphaba recompose herself and began to feel for a pulse. A few seconds passed and the two fingers Elphaba had on Dorothy's wrist picked up a beat. Elphaba stood up and turned towards Fiyero who was hoping for good news.

" Good news she's alive." At this Fiyero's eyes lit up Elphaba just gave a half smile in response to Fiyero and the news itself. Despite the fact that Dorothy was the little Kansas brat that Elphaba knew to be a nuisance, which was worse than brat in her vocabulary.

" And if Oz was her almost certain destination why had she ended up on the outskirts of it, Oz is practically a mile away from here?" She thought before Fiyero and her exited the room.

Dorothy asleep on the bed dreamt in black and white:

_In the doorway of Uncle Henry and Auntie Em's living room stood Dorothy Gale on her 13th birthday._

_Uncle Henry spoke up breaking the silence " Dorothy, honey we love you but we only had money for the cake this year the bills to put Toto asleep costed too much and we need the money to repair the damage on the house, but I promise you'll have the best birthday party ever next year sweetheart."_

" _You're becoming a beautiful young lady it's time for you to help with the daily chores, your mother and father would be amazed at how much you've grown."_

" _Yes, Uncle Henry, Auntie Em." Dorothy said with a curtsy and left the room. Flashbacks flew through her head of the year day after day, chores, chores and more chores._

_All was dark except for a spotlight above her head was the only light that was present in the darkness. Tears fell fast down her cheeks gaining more momentum the more they fell, she was crying uncontrollably now. Still alone, still in the darkness. She hated them for the past year they never said," We love you Dorothy!"_

Dorothy woke sobbing silently not noticing her new surroundings she let the tears fall, but after awhile she began to break the chain of them running down her cheeks with the back of her hand. What love stood for she did not understand any more, she felt lost in side of her head and for a year she had let her emotions take over and for a year she had, had no guidance, no child's play, no love and affection (or so it seemed) and definitely no companions.

Dorothy spent a while pounding the pillow since she had just recently maneuvered herself onto her stomach. Dorothy heard footsteps coming up the stairs so she quickly hopped down from the bed and waited in silence. Fiyero stepped in followed by Elphaba.

" What is all this ra...?" He began to say but before he could finish he was embraced in a tight hug. Elphaba having no real feeling for Dorothy came out from behind Fiyero and finished for him. " Racket?" Elphaba said interrupting the hug.

" Just me having had a dream and letting go of my anger." Dorothy said.

" You have anger?" Elphaba question with a hint of sarcasm in her voice before she broke into a little chuckle.

" Yes." At this Elphaba looked shocked. Dorothy continued. " Because Auntie Em and Uncle Henry don't bother to pay any attention to me, and my dog died there are you happy now I've explained my problems!"

" You must be jok..." Elphaba started to say but Fiyero nudged her with his elbow.

" I wasn't joking! And you are not very polite." Dorothy said turning beat Red and folding her arms across her chest.

" Well, at least you're not floating in the river looking like a dead corpse Miss. Dorothy and to think I got my hands wet for one second to save your sorry little!.." Fiyero nudged her in the arm again.

Fiyero interrupted the conversation between the two. " Shall we take this down stairs. Both Dorothy and Elphaba turned to look at him with acceptance of his request. When down stairs from the living room they crossed into the kitchen, which had a door that led outside. To the right side of the door was a black stove, next to the stove were some countertops attached to one of those light blue countertops was a dishwasher and sink. To the right of the countertops was the refrigerator, which was also a light blue and again the room had wooden floorboards. In the middle of the room there was a circular dining table draped with a light blue tablecloth, which three people could easily sit around.

" Welcome to our home." Fiyero said.

" Yes welcome, Dorothy." Elphaba said calmly.

" Thank you scarecrow for welcoming me and thank you..." Dorothy exclaimed.

" It's Fiyero, Dorothy." Fiyero said politely correcting her friendly mistake.

" And this is El..." Fiyero began to say but she cut him off.

" My name is Elphaba, my parents named me after St. Aelphaba of the waterfall, I'm the original Eminence of the East."

Dorothy's jaw dropped.

" WOW!" Dorothy exclaimed.

Elphaba was taken aback by Dorothy's astonishment and sat a little straighter in her chair, a half smile appeared on her face. "Maybe having Dorothy around was no big deal after all." Elphaba thought.

--

Please read and review!


	4. Chapter 3

The adventures of Dorothy and Elphaba

Disclaimer: I do not own wicked.

Chapter 3

" That's really amazing that you were named after a saint, but you don't act like one." Said Dorothy honestly.

" And you're not much of a gift giver either." Retorted Elphaba.

Dorothy sat in silence thinking of something to say, but Elphaba continued.

" Glinda, had no right to give you those shoes, my sister put them in my care in her will."

" Do you think I am entirely stupid?" Spat Dorothy.

" No, not entirely stupid!" Said Elphaba loudly standing up from her seat.

" I'm sorry that I killed your sister, but why you have to be so mean about it is beyond me, Miss Elphaba!" Dorothy said firmly.

" Well, if I must admit, my sister's death was my fault and your house was only a minor guilt trap that made me fall farther into the quicksand's of life."

" What do you mean? Don't you dare take the blame you and I both known it was my fault." Dorothy said calmly.

Elphaba slammed her hands down on the table and sat back down in her chair. " That's where you believed a lie, Dorothy the last gift I ever gave to my sister Nessarose, was the power to walk by enchanting her silver glasswork shoes, handmade by father."

"Oh, so that's how they became ruby." Dorothy exclaimed.

"Yes. " Replied Elphaba.

" I would give them to you, but I think there still stuck." Dorothy said with a sigh.

Elphaba smiled weakly at Dorothy's statement. " That's all right Dorothy, I understand."

Fiyero was intrigued by the whole conversation, only a few times the urge to interrupt had got in the way of his ability to listen to Dorothy and Elphaba carrying on like that. Elphaba was the first one to get up and make a sandwich. She did her usual sandwich with carrots, olives and lettuce with mayo; Dorothy made herself a ham and cheese while Fiyero had nothing.

After Elphaba was finished eating her sandwich she retired to her room. From the entrance of the room a person's eye could easily fix itself on the one window straight ahead with black drapes. In the upper right hand corner of the room there was a desk piled with books and papers. If you took a closer look you would see that each book was not based on one single thing. Elphaba had given up strictly studying one thing at a time; in fact she was studying several areas at a time. Writing her questions down in a notebook and when she found the answers to each question she'd write the answers underneath them, she also kept her hypotheses in that notebook. Fiyero even let her take the telescope she had quite frequently used to the outskirts of Oz.

Elphaba who was quite tired from the day's events so far made her way towards her bed that was covered with a black comforter and black sheets. Elphaba laid her head upon the pillow and it was not even a moment and her eyelids fluttered close.

Meanwhile Dorothy and Fiyero were having their own conversation, which Dorothy had started.

"Where did you guys meet?" Dorothy asked.

"Glinda, Elphaba and me all met at Shiz University." replied Fiyero.

"Did you always love Elphaba?" Dorothy asked her eyes gleaming with wonder.

"Well, I didn't really notice Elphaba until she got angry, because a Lion cub was being caged and you see when a Animal is caged they can be weaned from their ability to speak."

"Well, when did you notice Elphaba?" Dorothy asked her hands clasped together as if she were pleading for more information.

"When I realized she hadn't spelled me, we saved the cub together and I broke up with Glinda." Fiyero replied with a smile.

"Wow, thanks for that information Fiyero!" Dorothy exclaimed happily.

Both Fiyero and Dorothy heard footsteps coming down stairs.

"Good morning sleepyhead." Fiyero said as Elphaba entered the kitchen for the second time that day.

Dorothy ran over and gave Elphaba a tight squeeze around the waist. "Elphaba!" Dorothy squealed in delight. Noticing Elphaba's resistance to Dorothy's hug he got up from his chair and joined the hug.

--

Please read and review!


	5. Chapter 4

The adventures of Dorothy and Elphaba

Disclaimer: I do not own wicked.

Chapter 4

" Back off." Snapped Elphaba.

" Why?" Dorothy asked looking up at Elphaba.

" Why!" Elphaba repeated, Elphaba cleared her throat and continued. "For one thing, Dorothy we barely even know each other and for another, you came to Kiamo Ko, because someone else told you to." Elphaba said to Dorothy who had now taken her hands off Elphaba's waist and stepped back.

Fiyero was still hugging Elphaba, listening once again to a conversation he dare not interrupt. Besides he wanted to see how well Dorothy could stand up for herself, but if need be he would interrupt on both Dorothy and Elphaba's behalf.

"Well, I only did what I did Elphaba, because the Wizard promised to take me home, but he didn't Toto barked at a cat and wiggled out of my arms, the hot air balloon he offered to take me home in accidentally flew off and Glinda told me to use the slippers to take me home, the Wizard is a humbug." Dorothy said trying to make her point.

"So the next time you go trampling into other worlds by tornado, never take orders from anybody, trust your own instincts got that." Elphaba said firmly.

Dorothy nodded this information Elphaba had just given her seem to hit her right in the gut, for it seemed like she could have developed that thought on her own, if she wasn't so vulnerable to trusting others.

"OK, you two is getting late and Dorothy should get to bed." Fiyero said interrupting the conversation before it became to in-depth.

"He's right you know." Elphaba agreed.

"All right, goodnight." Dorothy said as she started to climb the stairs.

"Goodnight." They said in unison.

Dorothy went back to the room she had waked up in earlier that day; Dorothy undid her pigtails and sat the ribbons on the dresser before climbing into the bed. It wasn't long before she drifted off to sleep and began to dream once more:

"Dorothy, Dorothy, Oz is in trouble Elphie and you need to return". The voice said as it echoed throughout her head.

"Glinda?" Dorothy whispered as the dream continued to reel her in.

"Yes Dorothy, it's me." Glinda said sadness in her voice.

"Ummmm." Dorothy said and that was all that came out of Dorothy's mouth.

"Don't be afraid at what I'm about to show you. " Replied Glinda to Dorothy's sleepy moan.

A fishlike woman came into view Glinda and her were up on a balcony, the woman held Glinda's wrist tightly and waved it back and forth slowly.

"You wanted this from the beginning, now you're getting what you wanted so smile, wave and shut up." Said the fishlike woman.

"I put her in jail right after Elphie supposedly melted and I know you are here, because I'm the one who sent the tornado your way after it almost killed me, Madame Morrible the fishlike woman is trying to throw me out of power, she wants revenge because I stripped the Wizard of the throne and now she's nobody's left-hand, I don't know the whole entire plot, but she's raising an army." Glinda said as she disappeared.

--

In the morning Fiyero, Elphaba and Dorothy were sitting around the kitchen table eating bacon and eggs. Dorothy told them about her dream and both of them looked at her with shock written all over their faces.

"I knew the tornado was an omen," said Elphaba.

"Dorothy, Elphaba and I made a vow never to go back to Oz, it's unsafe for her and I so you can count the dream out, we are not going back and that's final". Fiyero said firmly.

Elphaba turned to Fiyero and raised an eyebrow. "It's true we can't risk going back to Oz and Glinda will just have to face that fact."

" What if the dream really was a call for help?" Dorothy questioned knowing that Elphaba was right it was too risky for her to just reappear, some place where she was thought to be dead. On the other hand Dorothy wanted to give in to Glinda's call for help.

" Glinda is persistence if she really needs something she'll keep reaching for it until she gets what she wants or needs."

" I agree Glinda is very persistence." Fiyero said.

" Well, all right if you insist." Dorothy said scraping the last bites of breakfast off her plate.

" If Glinda does need help I guess we'll have to walk because I don't have my broom". Elphaba said.

"I left it at the Emerald City Palace." Dorothy said carrying her plate to the sink.

"Then I guess Glinda will send my broom to us, if she is the present ruler of the Emerald City." Elphaba said referring to Dorothy's dream.

"Right." Fiyero said reassuringly.

--

Meanwhile Glinda the good sat fearfully upon the throne, it was true that Oz itself was in terrible trouble; the good news was Madame Morrible had not posed any major threats yet. Dorothy and Elphaba were Glinda's only thread of hope. Even though she was miserably giving hopeful and happy speeches almost everyday and that was the only thing that gave her strength. "We couldn't be happier." She would sing out while they replied. "Thank goodness for today." Their voices could be heard for miles.

"Please Elphie please, please, please hear me." She whispered as a tear ran down her cheek.

--

Please read and review!


	6. Chapter 5

The adventures of Dorothy and Elphaba

Disclaimer: I do not only wicked.

Chapter 5

Glinda let her tears fall she was scared of the circumstances and she was in desperate need of making a public speech.

" Please, please, please, Elphie hear me" She whispered, again while tears continued down her face.

Glinda hopped down from the throne makeup smeared on her face from crying. She knew Elphie would laugh at the fact that a semi self-willed girl like her was not making boundaries for herself; for too much was being done for her even though she liked the princess treatment. They would not let her do so much as lift a finger. If a commoner could go to the lavatory by their lonesome so could she.

Glinda tiptoed out of the throne room where she had gone to have a few moments alone with no one by her side. Once out of there she paused with her back to the door for only a split second. Deciding quickly she started to sprint down the left side of the hallway, which was split, from the right side by the main entrance. At the very end of the hallway was an emerald green spiral staircase; that she slowly climbed. At the top there stood alone an emerald door, on the other side awaited one of Elphaba's winged monkey friends that really love to chitchat at least in her presence.

Glinda pushed open the door and the feeble and friendly Chistery greeted her. That room had been his since Elphaba faked her death seven years ago. He had also sworn to keep her death a secret along with Fiyero's, but he spilled his little monkey heart out when news of trouble reached the Emerald City. "Why hadn't he told Elphaba where the rest of the aerobatic ace was?" He questioned, himself as he thought back.

"Chistery, I've never seen you so low since your mistress went away. What's wrong?" Glinda asked, imitating the sorrowful mood he was in.

"I didn't tell her something she wanted to know. I didn't obey the last request she gave me." He said, covering his eyes with his front paws.

"OhChistery, that does not mean that Elphaba would ever stop loving you!" Glinda exclaimed, happily with a bright smile on her face now.

The aerobatic ace was what she had called the flying monkeys. He as leader had failed to pass on the information about where the rest of his flock had gone. He didn't exactly have all the facts on what happened to them, so for now at least until they could get a hold of Elphaba and Dorothy he would hold his peace.

--

Meanwhile, Dorothy and Elphaba had decided to go outside. Fiyero had told them he would join them in a while.

"Why you think Fiyero is not joining us right away?" Dorothy asked, putting her head in her hands.

"Probably so we can bond a little" Elphaba said, raising her eyebrow and smiling slightly.

"Okay, I'll go first. What was your favorite pastime when the where younger?" Dorothy asked.

"Reading" replied the Elphaba

"Why do you think your uncle Henry and aunt Em hate you?" Elphaba asked.

"Because they're always so busy and never stop and say I love you like they used to!" Dorothy said with a sigh.

"Dorothy, you know if they didn't love you they wouldn't even be asking to help put food on the table. They wouldn't give a damn!"

"I suppose you're right!" Dorothy exclaimed, slightly smiling once again she had been made happy by the wonderful, wonderful place she have accepted with all of her heart.

--

Meanwhile, Madame Morrible was pacing back and forth in her dark hideout. "There's no way I am going to let been newly found-out princess to be made a fool of me. Elphaba is going to suffer her fate before her butt even reaches that polished throne and all its glory. She will never see the light of day again!"

--

Please read and review!


	7. Chapter 6

The adventures of Dorothy and Elphaba

Disclaimer I do not own wicked.

Chapter 6

Chistery now had a smile on his face thanks to Glinda. 

"Now Chistery, I need the Grimmere. I gave my word to pass it on to Elphaba. Can you retrieve it for me?" She asked, politely her manners never failing to show themselves.

He obeyed her, fetching the Grimmere swiftly. She patted his head as she accepted the Grimmere; he bowed feebly honored to serve her and to stand in her presence. She bid him goodbye with thanks than left.

Glinda crept slowly, to a place even more private than the throne room. Once there she lay on her stomach reading the Grimmere flipping through the worn pages. Her eyes scanning every title until she came across bold letters that read: **Sendamondeum**. She read the words of the spell to herself carefully as to not provoke the spell in case it wasn't the right one. A smile of relief, this was exactly what she needed. "It's perfect," She thought, only making her smile glow brighter.

--

Meanwhile, Dorothy and Elphaba, still awaiting the arrival of Fiyero were having yet another conversation.

"Elphaba, I didn't mean to kill you" Dorothy said apologetically.

"Of course you didn't mean to! Besides, my death was just a minor distraction. If it were real I wouldn't be sitting here with you on this most glorious day!" Exclaimed Elphaba, looking up at the sky a slight smile spread across her face.

"She's right, it is a beautiful day!" The Kansas girl thought, looking up at the same glorious sky.

"Hey!" The two ladies turned to see Fiyero. The farm girl and the green woman were glad to see him finally come out of the house.

"Hey!" Elphaba and Dorothy said in unison.

Elphaba, Dorothy and Fiyero stayed outside until the stars lit up the night sky. Dorothy was the first out of the three of them to fall asleep, of course. Fiyero and Elphaba carried her to bed and turned out the lights.

--

This time it was Elphaba who dreamt.

A blond haired girl who she recognized as Glinda sat with the Grimmere open upon her lap. The girl wrote neatly although what she was writing could not be seen from the dreamer's perspective. The blond girl looked up from the letter she was writing her blue eyes sparkled as light bounced off of them.

"Oh hello, Elphie!" She exclaimed smiling. 

The green girl grinned sleepily and walked over to sit down on the window ledge by her bubbly friend.

"Here take it!" She said, gesturing to the vine colored book in her lap.

"No! I can't! I refuse!" The green girl put her hand up in protest to her friends offering.

"Elphie, come on!" The blond girl let out a sigh of frustration. At this her friend's eyes rolled in the back of her head. Glinda stood up and folded her arms across chest. "Elphaba Thropp, this is self-worth were talking about here!" She said sternly.

"And!" The green girl was waiting to further the point of the conversation.

"And! You may, just find Dorothy to be... Useful!" Glinda raised an eyebrow hoping her friend would question her.

" Really, how so?" She asked, raising her eyebrow sharply.

" You'll see, Elphie!" The blond said with a patient tone.

With that Glinda gave the Grimmere to her friend and whispered: "Now it's up to you" The bubbly blond girl has disappeared once more.

--

"How dare she!" Morrible hissed. "How dare Glinda give the Grimmere to the Princess of Oz! Glinda may know who Elphaba is destined to be, but Elphaba doesn't know who she is. No, certainly she does not and she never will!" Her laughter arose to a cackle.

Exactly who is in danger? Read and review please!


	8. Chapter 7

The adventures of Dorothy and Elphaba

Disclaimer: I do not own wicked.

Chapter 7

The sun peaked through Dorothy's bedroom window as the birds sang their peaceful melody. She stretched and yawned once again greeting the day but before removing the covers she laid there still and quiet for a moment. Something felt odd, the pillow it was stiff compared to its usual fluffy softness. She sat up removing the pillow from its usual spot on the bed and low and behold there was the vine colored book that was titled: the Grimmere. She picked it up from where it lay on the bed neatly, awaiting a hand to touch it. She ran her fingers over the cover feeling the intricate little bumps that make the winding dark green design on the cover.

Dorothy opened the Grimmere only to have an envelope fall into her lap. She dare not open it if it wasn't addressed to her so; she turned it over to see whom it was address to and sure enough she got her answer. There on the front of the envelope in black ink was written the name: **Elphaba Thropp**.

Dorothy put the envelope aside and began to flip through the pages of the book. Something caught her eyes written in gold were the words: **legend of the witch**. She scanned page and then read it quietly to herself: _Once there was a world where everything was peaceful. Women so young loved their husbands except for one. Whom she cheated on, for which a deed was done. Even though she pleaded she did not get what she thought she needed._ _A girl was born in all her oddity she was destined to be leader. Instead people were taught to believe they didn't really need her._ _So, she faked her death running away from the place she no longer could stay._ _From the ashes a new path has arose and now she must go visit the only one who knows she is the Princess of the city of emeralds._

Shutting the Grimmere in disbelief she collected the letter from the bed and headed downstairs. Elphaba and Fiyero were sitting at the kitchen table when she arrived.

"Good morning, Elphaba! Good morning, Fiyero!" She greeted them, walking over to the table and putting the letter in front of Elphaba.

"What's this?" She asked, picking the envelope up and flipping it over to the side with the flap.

The farm girl shrugged her shoulders in response to the question: "I don't know? I found it in this book that was under my pillow, this morning!"

"And what book would that be?" She asked, sliding one of her bony fingers underneath the flap to get the envelope open.

"That would be the Grimmere," replied the girl whose hands were smoothing out her apron.

"Glinda, why did you even think to give that book back to me?" She muttered.

"Don't stress yourself out, Fae" Fiyero said, standing up from the table and walking over to stand behind her and massage her shoulders.

Elphaba stood up and turned around to face him.

"Fiyero! You know as well as I do if I was to return to Oz there would be no such thing as peace and happiness. They'd have Glinda's head for lying to them about my death and mine just because of my reputation. They would have yours as well for siding with me!" She told him affront.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. You are the one who said if Glinda needed help you would go! But here you are stressing out over one letter, which you haven't even read, mind you!

"Shut up!" She said with a glare in her eye.

"Silence the both of you!" Dorothy yelled, to get their attention.

Elphaba sat down and Fiyero walked back to his seat, she began to read aloud the letter in her green hands:

_My dearest, Elphie_

_I am writing to you, late tonight. There is something you must know, the Emerald City; it is not for me to lead. A long time ago you once told me, "You felt as if you belonged". Well you do that green elixir you told me was your mothers, I found out who gave it to her when you died. The wizard, the wizard is your father, Elphie! You are the rightful ruler of the Emerald city, the Princess! This is your chance to prove yourself; I know you have self-worth and Morrible needs to be stopped! This is your chance!_

_Sincerely, Glinda Uplands_

"It can't be" Elphaba spat breathing heavily.

"It is true the book, it said so! It said that; from the ashes a new path had arose and now she must go visit the only one who knows that she is the Princess of the city of emeralds!"

"What do you mean? That book has nothing but nonsense in it! You take one look at it and the words scramble right before your very eyes," she said with confusion in her eyes and voice.

"Not for me! I was able to read it straight out" the farm girl stated.

"Prove it!" She snapped.

"Okay, I will!" Retorted the 13-year-old.

"Stop it, you two! There is no reason for an uproar" Fiyero in frustration pulled them apart.

--

Elphaba, Dorothy and Fiyero all sat on the floor of Dorothy's room in a circle. The Grimmere in the farm girl's lap and she began to read:

_Upon her return the Princess will face many challenges amongst those, which she failed before. Although it is true that some promises never get fulfilled, she will find the more she attempts at things the more she will be willed to do so. Friends who she thought had truly become her enemy will now join her in the battle against true evil._

"Now do you believe me?" The girl asked hopefully.

"Yes Dorothy, we believe you!" Elphaba said, speaking for herself and for Fiyero who sat there awestruck.

"Guess what!" The green lady taunted playfully.

"What?" Asked the farm girl in a joyful tone.

"I've made up my mind. We are going to the Emerald City tomorrow. Or my name isn't, Elphaba Thropp!" She stated proudly.

"But El..." Fiyero began, but stopped when he saw the determination in her eyes.

--

Glinda stood on the balcony of her room with a smile spread across her face. She couldn't have been more happy in the moment than she already was. Somehow, she knew Elphaba was going to return, she just knew. No matter how mad Morrible was.

"Oh Elphie!" She exclaimed.

--

Read and review, please!


	9. Chapter 8

The adventures of Dorothy and Elphaba

The adventures of Dorothy and Elphaba

Disclaimer: I do not own wicked.

Chapter 8

Later that night after the excitement of returning to Oz, to the Emerald City had died down; Dorothy excused herself for some alone time. The young girl sat looking at the stars with guilt, grief and anger in her eyes. " Home! What is home? I used to know of this place; where I belonged and love was present. Where is home? Here or there? Once, I was so sure where my place was. Once, I was so sure I was loved. Once, I was sure that the people who loved you were called: family. Now, I am unsure!" She let out a long sigh.

" Dorothy, are you all right?" Elphaba had crouched down beside the girl startling her. " Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Are you okay?" The green woman asked again.

" Yes! I am," She confirmed, with a glum look that was obvious.

Too obvious for Elphaba to believe that trick. " You're lying! I can see it in your face." The woman stated, a smirk on her face.

Fiyero joined them: "Hey, Little Lady!" He said from the doorway.

"Fiyero!" Elphaba hissed.

"What?" He questioned her.

Elphaba marched herself all the way to where Fiyero was standing in the doorway. "Fiyero, Dorothy and I were just about to get to the bottom of her sulking! You can come and join us if you want to. Otherwise like you said her and I need to bond. But just in case though you can sit here and when an opportunity arises feel free to pitch in!"

"I think all go back inside!" Fiyero turned on this heel with that said and went back inside.

"Elphaba, I don't know where I belonged. Not anymore!" Dorothy explained, to her as she walked back from doorway to where Dorothy sat.

"You belong in Kansas with your Uncle Henry and Auntie Em!" Elphaba said bluntly.

"Um... I'm not so sure!" Dorothy said, her arms crossed and face looking glum.

"What you mean? You are not sure!" Elphaba said, with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"I mean, why did I come here in the first place. No one knows about Oz except me! Even though my home is Kansas... My heart belongs here and how can... A heart be somewhere without its body! It can't! That's what, it can't!" Dorothy said, almost crying; water forming in her eyes slowly making its way down the sides of her cheeks.

Her brown eyes watched as tears streamed down the young girl's face. Seconds later, a shaky but firm Green hand reach up to tuck a strand of brown hair behind the girl's ear.

"It's okay" Elphaba whispered, before clearing her throat.

Dorothy began to shiver: "Where do I belong?" Dorothy asked, her voice barely recognizable beneath the whimper.

"Oh Dorothy! I don't know. When I was young, I used to struggle with belonging too!" Elphaba said, with the certainty that this was the truth.

Dorothy looked into the green woman's eyes with clarity as she noticed the presence of certainty and this made her smile. Her pale pink lips curved upward, her eyes obtaining the light of the stars. "Come on! Let's go to bed," Dorothy said, standing up and taking one last glimpse at the golden white stars above.

Authors note: sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I hope you enjoy! Read and review please!


	10. Chapter 9

The adventures of Dorothy and Elphaba

The adventures of Dorothy and Elphaba

Disclaimer: I do not own wicked.

Chapter 9

Elphaba escorted Dorothy to bed, returning down stairs to find Fiyero sitting at the kitchen table. "Fae, we can't go back to Oz! You know that. We are here for a reason!"

Elphaba sighed: "I thought we went over this. We even have proof!"

"Elphaba, I love you, I want you to be safe!" He said firmly.

"I know I love you too!" She assured him.

"Elphaba!" He said, sternly standing up and walking towards her before she could turn to leave.

"Fiyero!" She said, protesting his grip on her wrist; but her struggle only managed to turn her around.

Elphaba not looking into his face began again: "Fiyero! I..." before she could finish his lip's were touching hers.

"You what?" He asked, as soon as her brown eyes locked on his blue.

Hesitation interrupted her thought process and she simply said: "Um"

Elphaba took off her hat; aimed for the table but missed. Then she let her hair down and revealed her shoulders.

Between massaging her shoulders, and running his hands along the curves of her face he could not decide; so he did them both. He loved when she made sounds of pleasure; because that meant he was doing a great job.

"We better go get into bed. It's late!" She moaned as he laid a kiss upon her forehead. They too turned in for the night; exhausted. It was time for the shadows to play while the entire world slept away.

Meanwhile, Glinda looked up at the stars from her balcony. "So beautiful!" She exclaimed silently to herself.

She turned on her heel and reentered her bedroom; crossing the floor to her bathroom; she removed her dress and slipped comfortably into her flirtatious nightgown. The white silk flowed gracefully around her body; whenever, the breezes from the window moved it about her. It's puffed sleeves coming just below her shoulders; fit her personality like a glove.

Sleep overcame her as soon as her head hit the pillow. Some people would define her as sleeping beauty; so, where in the world was her Prince Charming?

Somewhere, a man was sitting crouched in the sand at a beach. Repeatedly smoothing out a stone in the palm of his hand, as if it was a crystal ball that he could see the future in its smooth watery appearance somehow.

For anybody could tell he was grieving. Would he ever forgive himself for what he had done? Grieving, because of another's death, his daughter's death, his Elphaba had died because of one gut-wrenching mistake. He had sent an innocent girl to kill: the Wicked Witch of the West. When only after the advent he found out that the woman: who had caused all of Oz to fall trembling to their knees; was none other than his daughter. He let a small tear fall down his cheek.

A few rays of the early morning sun peeked through the window, but that was not what woke Dorothy. It was someone shaking her gently: "Come on sleepyhead. Wake up!" She rolled over and her eyes fluttered open: "Good morning, Elphaba!" The young girl exclaimed still under the haze of sleep.

"Good morning!" Replied the green woman as Dorothy set up.

"Why are you waking me up so early?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Well our venture to Emerald city Palace of course!" Elphaba said, slapping her own leg to make the girl realize how dull and silly her question was.

"Oh! Is Fiyero coming?" She questioned, with a hopeful expressions on her face.

"No! I'm afraid he's not," Elphaba stated.

"Why not? She asked.

"Never mind that! You best hurry it up!" Dorothy gave her an unsatisfied look. Elphaba rolled her eyes: "We've got a long journey ahead of us!"

After getting ready and leaving a note for Fiyero. Elphaba and Dorothy were well on their way. Trotting through what seemed like endless fields of grass. Fiyero would have to catch up with them sooner or later because defiant Elphaba had left behind the Grimmere. He should have known he couldn't keep her; not when she was the kind of person, she was.

Meanwhile, Madame Morrible watched the two adventures across the plains between the outskirts and Oz. She stood up and the crystal ball she was gazing through went blank. Next, she clapped her hands bringing forth figures in black cloaks.

"It is time! The time has come!" The woman declared.

Read and review please!


	11. Chapter 10

The adventures of Dorothy and Elphaba

The adventures of Dorothy and Elphaba

Disclaimer: I do not own wicked.

Chapter 10

Fiyero woke up, total silence; the house had emptiness about it. This was odd, unexpected. He moved slowly down the hall towards Dorothy's room, hesitation to knock on the door arose in his stomach. " Dorothy!" He called out. When there was no answer he turned the doorknob and stepped inside, scanning, from the doorway. "Damn! They're gone"

After, all that arguing she still disobeyed him; defied him.

Fiyero thought back: Fae, in bed next to him laid her head on his chest. He looked at her, deeply exploring, and her eyes aglow. Concentrating hard, those eyes had him. Her deep chocolate swirls; oh, love how it pulls you in and, never lets you go!

His lady looked at him; her eyes soft and she spoke: "Yero, I, we. Dorothy and I are going to the Emerald City, tomorrow! Whether you like it or not!"

"Fae! No! Don't even think about it! " He said, in a worried tone.

She sighed: "okay, Yero."

He got down stairs and noticed that the Grimmere had been left on the kitchen table. A note attached; read: _Dear, Yero__I apologize for this and I hope you can forgive me. This is my chance to prove myself! I have left the Grimmere with you in case you want to catch up with us._ _Forever yours, Fae_

Fiyero slapped his forehead in frustration; would that girl ever truly understand his love for her?

--

Meanwhile, Dorothy and Elphaba continued their walk through the tall fields that separated the outskirts from Oz. Surprisingly the young farm girl found it very similar to the Kansas prairies; the only difference was the soft green color reflected from them.

"Elphaba, why didn't Fiyero come along?" Dorothy asked, with a week and simple smile.

"Now Dorothy don't fret over situations that you can't possibly take into your own hands!" The green woman said, laying a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Why must things be so complicated?" The young girl shook her head making her braids danced just above her shoulders.

The witch laughed: " My dear girl the day will come when you will know everything you need to! A good friend, once told me that destiny does not exist in the stars." She mused, pausing for a second; her left eyebrow arched while she formulated words into a sentence: I suppose that destiny resonates from the heart!" Amazingly, that wasn't skeptical at all compared to the usual hypotheses and answers she formulated in her head after reading something.

"WOW!" Dorothy had once again fallen into the abyss of wonderment, which she never had seen before; for wisdom was overpowering her usual way of acting towards the woman escorting her back to Oz.

This made thoughts wander around in her head like a tornado spinning uncontrollably. Like a roller coaster ever since her return Dorothy had mixed feelings towards Elphaba, but now she was beginning to trust this woman beyond her 13 years of experience.

--

Meanwhile, Fiyero had gathered theGrimmere and was on his way. Faster and faster he ran; the beat of his heart against the cover of the book reminded him of his love! She needed him or at least she needed theGrimmere. When he was a few away from them he kept as quiet as he possibly could.

--

"Elphaba, something's coming!" Dorothy stated, in response to the rustling leaves behind her in the distance.

"What something?" The green woman asked, with a slight hint of annoyance.

"I don't know?" Dorothy shrugged.

Elphaba was losing patients; this had gone on for quite some time now: "Well if you don't know! I suggest that you keep your mouth shut and stop whining! Nothing is following us. Dorothy!"

The rustling continued and the girl kept on squirming with nervous jitters. The leaves moved closer and closer until a hand reached out and touched the jittering girl's shoulder.

"Hey!" Dorothy exclaimed, suspicious as to what could have grabbed her. Something dropped to the ground with a; definite thud that made Elphaba turn to face the direction that the young girl was facing.

"The Grimmere and Fiyero!" Dorothy exclaimed.

The green lady shook her head: "I should have known you'd give in! Fiyero! What am I going to do with you?"

"Have away with me as you please!" Fiyero cooed. The youngest of them now blushed and giggled.

"What are you laughing at? Come on little lady we've got a city to get to" Fiyero urged as they started to journey onward.

--

Meanwhile, Glinda was busily hurrying about after a long night sleep another day had arrived, to quickly. She took a quick shower and got into a lengthy blue dress that only had one sleeve, the other arm was naked. There were jeweled buttons in the front. On her feet she wore white high heels with silver bows on them and a white hat upon her head.

Today she was going to bravely tell them the truth about the wicked witch of the West, her friend and her fake enemy.

" Miss Glinda!" Came a voice from the other side of her bedroom door. Glinda cleared her throat: " Come in." A tall lien metallic man stepped through the door.

"May I have the honor of escorting you to your carriage, Madame?"

"Yes! What a gentleman!" She took his arm gracefully and the Tin man guided her out the door, down the hall and out to the carriage. She waved goodbye as the driver tugged on the reins. He waved back; and then she was gone.

"Time Square?" Asked the driver.

Glinda nodded, looking up only for a second. "All right than Time Square it is! He cracked the whip and the horses galloped faster; she like moving slowly, but every driver was different. The anticipation rose in her stomach along with nausea; she did not know how the Ozians would respond, but she did fear them turning against her.

The carriage came to a halt in the driver politely helped her ascend from the carriage. As she walked the carriage became farther and farther away. She walked the red carpet, hundreds of thousands of faces smiled up at her. She slowly stepped on to the emerald platform; cleared her throat and...

"Glinda! Glinda! Glinda!" Cheered the Ozians. She smiled weakly her grip tightened on the railing in front of her; her knuckles turned a ghostly white, small beads of sweat poured from her face. Glinda cleared her throat: "Fellow Ozians, I have a confession to make..."

Her audience stared like crickets in the night waiting for more; so, that they could make sense of what was coming; if they could make any sense at all out of it.

She began again: Do you remember the day that Madame Morrible got put in prison?"

"Yes" the Ozians replied.

"Okay, well then. Do you remember the day that Madame Morrible accused... Accused a girl of being... Wicked?"

"Yes, but; Glinda wasn't she Wicked?" Asked a citizen from the crowd.

"Well you heard this story many times before... You've asked the questions and you've heard my answers! What do you think she was? If I have been working on THE ANIMAL RIGHTS REGAIN ACT for months on end! There is a Goat that will answer who has struggled to regain his speech, but he also knows the true nature of the wicked witch. Without further ado I present to you, Doctor Dillamond!

"Thaaank you, Glinda" said the Goat, with acceptance of the right to speak in front of the people he had so long been isolated from.

Doctor Dillamond continued: "Her name was Elphaba Thropp! She succeeded in my history class. She wanted to aid the Wizard in his work not knowing he was behind the terrible things happening in Oz. When she found the truth she stayed true to herself and helped all Animals alike. That is why there was such a rumor! She may not have been sheltering rebel Animals, but she was helping them cope with their life's."

--

Elphaba, Dorothy and Fiyero had finally arrived; they were now in the Emerald City.

"What is all this it looks deserted," commented Dorothy, a confused look slowly forming on her face.

"Looks like we're going to Time Square!" Replied Elphaba, a smirk spread across her face.

--

Please read and review! I apologize for the long wait! I hope you enjoy!


	12. Chapter 11

The adventures of Dorothy and Elphaba

The adventures of Dorothy and Elphaba

Disclaimer: I do not own wicked.

Chapter 11

Elphaba, Dorothy and Fiyero made their way towards Time Square. When they got there the crowd was staring straight towards Doctor Dillamond with shameful faces.

" Doctor Dillamond?" The witch question, from behind the massive crowd. Now she had done it; all eyes were on her.

Glinda now nodded for the Goat to return to his place among the crowd. The joyful young woman once again took her place in front of the microphone. Clearing her throat, she called out the nickname she had given her friend so long ago: "Elphie, will you please make your way to the platform!" Swiftly the green speck in the back of the crowd obeyed; her two accomplices following right behind. Once all three of them were standing on the platform with the lady who had told them to return to Oz.

"Dorothy! Elphaba! And Scarecrow!" Glinda remembered him as one of Dorothy's companions during her first adventure to the Emerald City.

Dorothy being the closest to Glinda, started to tug on her blue dress. At this she bent down and let the girl whisperer into her ear. "It's Fiyero" the perky woman now had a look of shock on her face: "Master Fiyero!" Glinda glanced at Elphaba and Elphaba glared at Dorothy who had an embarrassed look on her face.

"Please welcome your new Prince and Princess! This will be my final day on the throne"

In response Elphaba stepped in front of the microphone: "I know it may take some time for all of you to realize that I'm just as good as any other person. I have had my ups and downs, my good and my bad days. It's called being human. I'm a human being! I promise to do my best to keep you safe; if you promise to stop believing rumors and lies! Start finding the truth because without truth we only have, chaos: distrust, fear and dishonor. Fear creates distrust and distrust creates dishonor, because when we lived in fear of someone or something we cut ourselves off from new opportunities in life and life itself!" Elphaba had seen tears before but not these kind: tears of joy, every face in the crowd of people had streams of them flowing from their eyes and everybody on the platform too.

"Oh Elphie! Where do you get such wisdom?" Glinda asked, hugging her friend tightly.

"I don't know, must have came along with the greens!" The witch said, making quotation marks with her fingers. Her audience was laughing now and she couldn't help but smile.

"Oh what a humor too!" The blond girl commented, with a laugh.

--

When Glinda, Elphie, Dorothy and Fiyero arrived at the Palace; Fiyero and Dorothy got shown to their rooms and Glinda and Elphaba went to pay a little visit to Chistery. They climbed the tedious staircase to his room together for the first in a long time.

Glinda looked at her friend: "Chistery told me he has something to tell you"

"He did?" In response to her friend's disbelief the blond nodded.

The new friends finally approached the door; and it opened once again to reveal a feeble monkey. "Elphaba I have something to tell you about the others that you probably already know, but, I'm going to tell you anyway they fled after we brought the girl to you! I tried my very hardest to keep them in line but they said the girl would be the end of you!"

"That's all right, Chistery! I have one loyal monkey and that's all I could ever want! "

"See what did I tell you!" Glinda said, smiling at the monkey who was now wrapped in her friend's arms.

"I love you, Chistery!" Elphaba said, rubbing her nose in his fur.

"Can I get out of this hideiewhole now?" Chistery asked hopefully.

" Yes you may, Chistery!" Both girls said in unison

In response to that he opened the door and let the girls out first before he followed. When they reached the bottom of the steps Elphaba was surprised to find the Tin Man/Boq standing in her way.

"What are you doing here?" He asked his eyes fixed on the green woman.

"Boq, I'm not going to hurt you!" Her hands were up to show surrender; they were circling in a small circle now and just like the day she went to go visit Nessarose.

"And you have the nerve to come back here, after what you did to me?" His ax was at the ready.

"Going to swing, Boq! Go ahead kill an innocent woman for doing nothing wrong! You've already done it once I'm sure it will serve a purpose! Are you sure Glinda wants to see my head on the floor?

"You are still mad because, I didn't love your sister aren't you? You had to go and rip my heart out literally didn't you, because I told Nessarose I didn't love her I loved Glinda and you..." Glinda's eyes were now wide-open the munchkin she had neglected to notice in college was standing right in front of her, trying to execute her friend.

"_I'd do anything for you Miss. Galinda!"_ His voice echoed through her head she remembered.

"In the name of goodness stop this that once, Boq! Glinda now was standing between the two of them. She smiled when he put his ax down: "Hear her out! Then, maybe then, we'll see about hanging out with each other."

"First of all I'm not the one who ripped your heart out... It was Nessarose who did that dirty deed because you loved Glinda and not her Madame governess! She was needy of your love! Pathetically needy of it! Second of all I'm the one who saved you, you what have died if not for me! Come on that's what friends do, Boq!" The witch folded arms; she was beside herself her first day back in the hatchet was at her throat.

The blond girl shook her head: "It's all my fault if I hadn't been so lightheaded back then I would have never set you up, Boq never!" Glinda began to weep and Boq began to escort her back to her room.

A sudden tangling feeling ran through Elphaba's hands: "Wait!" Boq turned at the sound of her voice and stood there. The witch walked up to him and laid her hands where his heart was supposed to be and a golden light emitted them. The light slowly began to crack through Boq's tin form of body.

Elphaba could hear the sound of his heart beating in his chest again: "Can you hear it? Boq, can you hear it?" She got a nod from him before he passed out. Glinda and Elphaba carried him to Glinda's room.


	13. Chapter 12

The adventures of Dorothy and Elphaba

The adventures of Dorothy and Elphaba

Disclaimer: I do not own wicked.

Chapter 12

After, Elphaba and Glinda got Boq safely onto the soft and fluffy mattress that " blond and beautiful" usually slept on they retrieved Dorothy and Fiyero from their separate rooms. Chistery had stayed quiet he was still in shock from the incident on the staircase; for he had never seen such a powerful blow from his mistress even though he knew of the great power that came from within her.

"What's next? Do I learn how to ballroom dance? Eat properly? Walk properly? And! Do I have to wear makeup, high-heeled shoes and really extravagant ball gowns or dresses? Let's face the Wizard was cut out for this work... Not I!" The former witch said when the group of friends settled down, except for Boq who couldn't attend.

Glinda smiled as she thought of quoting from her Galinda mindset: "Elphie, you mustn't say such things! Your whole life is about to change... Well, it has changed a lot already! And you've got to take that leap you always wanted and hang on just a little tighter... And when you finally have the courage to open your eyes... You'll see the world anew!"

Fiyero nodded his head in agreement and spoke: "She's got a point Elphaba!" As a result of this comment; green knuckles turned white on a black covered lap; clearly, the result of clinched fists.

"I... I don't know" Her voice shallow, droplets of sweat ran down her face.

"You don't know what? That your dream is feasible now because, the Wizard said what he said years ago! Elphie, your subjects won't know who you are unless you attempt to show yourself!" Glinda advised, her usual smile diluted a little and her face a little paler.

The Princess spoke up with understanding: "Yes! But how can I with all these rules and regulations... Be myself?" She ran from them all she wanted her privacy.

"I guess she's freaked about all this!" Commented Dorothy; the others nodded.

--

She poked one eye into Glinda's room to check on Boq; she was going to leave before he spotted her eye on him. She turned to walk away but it was too late. "Elphie!" She turned at the sound of her nickname.

"Yes!" Her voice in a whisper so no one would know she was on the verge of tears.

"Come here!" He bade her.

The glossy eyed Princess slumped against the door for a second and then, slowly walked over to the man she had healed and knelt at the side of the bed.

"Yes, Boq!"

He looked at her with a smile: "Elphaba, I heard everything and I know you're going through a hard time right now. Let me just put it this way! You have a kind heart and you are not afraid to stand up for those who need standing up for! But most importantly you're not afraid to stand up for yourself! Now, I don't know what it is that can have you believe you're going to make a great Princess! I only known one thing is certain and that is that you saved my life. Elphie, you saved my life! They won't care about what you wear as long as your actions match you're word!"

The green woman tilted her head: "You're right, Boq! I can be myself! Dress like I want! But I am going to learn how to ballroom dance!"

She stood up with her usual smile that curved upward on one side. He was proud of himself for raising her spirit. "Thank you" she said with a little curtsy, goodbye. "You're welcome" he said, with a smile all his own.

--

Elphaba went to the privacy of her own room. She flopped onto her bed waiting for the giggles to bubble up inside of her. She thought to herself: _"Oh Elphaba, how silly you are! Of course, you can be yourself and be a Princess. If they really understand the definition of different they will love you just the way you are!"_

--

Meanwhile, Madame Morrible was preparing a plan of attack. Tonight her minions would sneak into the palace and use that Dorothy girl as bait for the shark (Princess Elphaba).


	14. Chapter 13

The adventures of Dorothy and Elphaba

The adventures of Dorothy and Elphaba

Disclaimer: I do not own wicked.

Chapter 13

"Elphie it's time for dinner!" Glinda said, peaking through the door to her best friends room.

" Okay" the green woman said, standing up from her bed.

" First! Touchups, now Elphie, don't freak. After, all I know exactly how to perk your style! Follow me"

Surprisingly, Glinda went to the walk-in closet in her room and when Miss. perky swung open the double doors there was not only one black dress, but several.

Elphaba's mouth opened wide: "WOW, all this for me!" She said, blinking uncontrollably for a few minutes.

" Well, this is your room! Isn't it?" Her best friend said, with a: what did you expect smile.

The green woman advanced over to the closet: " I actually, YOU actually. Where did you get these dresses?"

As if reading her mind the blond girl spoke:" Yes YOU have your own set of black dresses. And! Over the years I actually picked them out just for you. Picked one!"

Choices, choices, choices, lots of them and her eye scanned everyone. Suddenly, her brown eyes landed on her prize the most beautiful, the most formfitting, flowing dress. She'd never seen anything like it in her whole life! Glinda pulled out leather boots on which the seam was decorated with silver studs.

Blond and beautiful smiled, while, the green woman whirled around: "Oh Elphie, you look gorgeous! Now hair. Remove the hat, please!" With a sigh the green woman removed her hat. "Elphie, I was thinking of putting a ring of braids around your head and leaving the rest down. But, I have no idea how to braid hair. Ooh!" Glinda cried.

Elphaba raised an eyebrow: "Glinda, stop whining! This is how you braid hair!" Making a couple of loops in her hair to demonstrate: "Now you try!" The blond girl successfully got the task at hand done.

"I did it!" The blond girl exclaimed, with joy.

Elphaba took the handheld mirror from her friend and gazed at herself: "I am beautiful! Aren't I?" Warm arms wrapped around her chest from the back of the chair she was sitting in: "Of course, you are!" Glinda smiled, at her own words.

--

Dorothy and Fiyero helped Boq down to the dining room after he had, had enough strength to get himself off Glinda's bed. He was dressed in a formal tuxedo, unlike Fiyero who couldn't wear clothes because of Elphaba's spell. Dorothy was dressed in a blue dress lined with white lace with a white bow that tied in the back.

When the three of them reached their destination in bunch of people were talking amongst themselves. "Wow, this is a party! Quite different from the ones I've attended back in Kansas. Of course I wouldn't stay very long, because, Uncle Henry and Auntie Em would leave early to put me to bed!" She finished the sentence with a stomp of her foot.

"Yes! This is an authentic party, Dorothy!" Fiyero stated, with a smile.

Suddenly, silence hit the room as if a breeze had just blown in from the window. Everyone looked towards the entrance Glinda and Elphaba entered the room. The blond took her seat at the head of the table, the Princess sat to the left of Glinda. Boq sat to the right of Glinda so they could periodically give glances at each other. Dorothy sat at Boq's side so she wouldn't bother Fiyero who intended on being with his lover.

Glinda tapped her spoon against her wine glass to get everyone's attention: "All right, everyone lets eat!" All the guests took their seats and began to dine. There was a lot of food spread out on the table: meat from animals not Animals (which Elphaba wasn't eating anyway just to be safe, in case of Animal slaughter) guests were perfectly okay with it though. Vegetables, bread, fruit, cheese and beverages were served as well. The Princess was finished early so she had a quiet conversation with Fiyero. Dorothy finished her plate in silence, periodically looking around.

--

The black cloak minions of Madame Morrible crept around the castle guarding every exit that Dorothy might possibly be seen. No one knew they were there they blended in too well for anyone to see at that moment all they had to do was wait!

--

Everybody finished eating and Glinda had a speech to make. When all eyes were on her she began: "Thanks go to those who have attended! As for everyone else, well. They just couldn't bear me leaving the stand! For those of you who are here though I congratulate you! You know I'm only stepping down from this possession not leaving you behind. You know that this wonderful lady standing right here beside me has potential. And! You know that if there need be extra support. I am willing to support those around me including, Elphaba!" She gestured towards her friend then continued. "You can dance with either of us. So, let's dance!"

Despite all the people twirling about Dorothy could not find someone to dance with: Fiyero was unoccupied but who wanted to dance with someone who is angry because, his girl was dancing with someone else rather than him. Glinda was bored standing on the platform of the ballroom carrying on conversation with a young girl about twenty years of age. Boq was dancing with her Majesty, but he was only teaching her ballroom dancing.

Dorothy caught him saying something to her amongst the crowd apparently advice for her to keep tabs on the rhythm of the music that was playing in the background. Boq instructed Elphaba with these words: "You must follow the rhythm your heart receives from the music along with the movement of the actual dance!"

Boq, I think I know why you can dance so well. Its just so apparent to me!" She commented.

"Oh really Miss. Elphie! What is that?"

"It's your heart!" She put her hand over his heart as a gesture of this comment.

Dorothy turned her back to them to check on the Fiyero who was walking towards Boq and Elphaba with fury in his eyes. He pulled them apart clinching onto Elphaba's wrist: "What do you think you are doing?"

"I am learning how to ballroom dance," She stated.

"Looks like more than that! Elphaba, you went to check on him before the party. You have neglected me more than you've had time for me! Even in the outskirts you barely gave me your time! Elphaba, I hope you're happy!"

"Fiyero it wasn't like that between us. You are the one she loves! Not me!"

Fiyero started to walk away and at the entrance before he left she called out: "Wait, Fiyero!" He turned to look at her but then he was gone.

Elphaba cold with panic and hesitation just like that day with the Lion cub.

"_It must have scratched you!" She said, holding his hand and touching his cheek. "Yes, it must have scratched me or something? Well, I better get to safety. I mean get the Lion cub to safety!" He said, nervously._

"_Fiyero wait" she had said, but when she turned around he was gone._

--

Dorothy made her way over to the balcony; she was tired of all the chaos going on. She looked up at the stars trying to admire their beauty but the noise could still reach her ears. She started to climb down the side of the balcony not expecting anything.

"There she is be on your guard, men!" The leader said, quietly to the group.

One after another her feet and hands climbed down the side of the balcony. Dorothy's feet hit the ground with that sort of sound you get from playing jump rope or hopscotch. Her head turned slowly and out of the corner of her eye she saw the edge of a black cloak whipping in the wind. "Aaaah!" She could only get so far before one of the cloaked figures put their hand over her mouth. She opened her mouth and bit him on the index finger: "why you little brat!"

This gave her enough time to scream: "Elphaba!"

" Here! Help me with the brat!" The other man took her right arm as he was bid.

As soon as Elphaba realized her name had been called the men had dragged Dorothy off. Her only evidence was backward shoe markings in the grass below the balcony. "Dorothy!" She screamed, but no echo bounced back she had lost the girls from Kansas; who didn't know even half of the dangerous things that were out there in Oz.


	15. Chapter 14

The adventures of Dorothy and Elphaba

Disclaimer: I do not own wicked or any of the Wizard of Oz terminologies that are used here in Chapter 14.

Chapter 14

The cloaks figures carried Dorothy for what seemed like miles to her, but there was no escape for her; at least not now not when they were aware of her struggles to break free. After, all this was the result of her time after time, trying to lose them: they had tied her hands and feet together with rope and slipped her into a bag with man-made holes so she could see and breathe. The Ruby slippers had helped her make tracks in the ground for Elphaba to follow which only lasted about one mile and it had took them about one hour to get this far and they were still traveling.

--

Glinda came running to her friends side a startled look upon her face: " What is it, Elphie?" The green woman gave a quick glance towards her friend and then, turned back to the tracks in the ground. " Look!" As bid Glinda glance in the direction her friend pointed.

" Oh my!" Glinda exclaimed.

" First Fiyero, now this. O, fool that I am! I should have been watching her!"

--

Fiyero was on his way back to the outskirts, if she did not need him, he needed her not. Or maybe just a little breather between them would do the track. After, all he had knowledge, but not very good intuition. "_I know I'm taking this too harshly, Fae. But I need some time to myself!" _He thought, as he made his way home.

--

Dorothy heard the creaking of a drawbridge opening; they were here wherever this was, they had made it. No doubt, they were climbing a stairwell now; up and up. Up and up they went, than the sound of a door swinging open reached her ears. She was satisfied now they were going to take the bag and the ropes off; hopefully they would do it with care!

"Aren't you just the cutest little girl?" The leader commented, with a venomous tone. Even his glare told Dorothy he didn't mean it because of what she did to one of his troops. She did not like the way he held her chin so she was forced to look into his eyes, either.

The leader looked and pointed in the direction of a table: "There's food if you wanna fuel up before talking to "The Mistress". But if not you can do whatever you want till then. Okay!" He turned to leave when she did not answer.

Dorothy was alone at last, but it was dark and she could not see a thing. So, she nodded off in the middle of the stone floor.

--

_She was in munchkinland now; roaming around, she knew she was dreaming but why? The colorful pastels gleamed in the sun, laughter arose from every bush or hiding spot she knew of. She looked around there was no ramshackle farmhouse to be seen. Instead, she spotted a mention of sorts; indeed it looked well kept, so someone must live there._

_A munchkin maiden tapped her on the arm: "Her Eminence has requested your presence, Miss Dorothy!" With that the munchkin maiden curtsied and left her side._

_Dorothy walked as fast as she could up to the mention. She knocked as hard as she could clutching the brass knocker in hand. A munchkin Butler let her in and bowed: "So you've come to see her Madam governess I see?"_

"_Yes" Dorothy could only bring herself to the simplest of replies. They walked into a room with a desk like table and a closet. The woman reading passages from some sort of Bible; looked up, saw Dorothy and dismissed the man who had escorted her there._

"_Nessarose" she paused, to curtsied "is it?"_

"_Very clever little girl, aren't we?" Exclaimed Nessarose, in a tone Dorothy was unsure of._

_The governess cocked her head a little: "We have business to talk of. Very important! And! Very serious! Now, Dorothy, I know you've been through a lot. Okay! But that doesn't change the circumstances and how much danger Elphaba is going to be in if she were to come and rescue you! So. Give me my shoes so I can warn Elphaba. Because "the Madam" wants the shoes so she can destroy all memory of me. Your house didn't kill me it just put me in some sort of limbo a space of time where you're in the future but everything looks like it did in the past. You have to help me, please!" Nessarose had a look on her face like there'd be no tomorrow if she didn't give in; so she did._

"_But how?" she gazed, at the smiling governess "they didn't come off when I tried to give them to Elphaba! Is it just because they're your shoes?"_

_Nessarose laughed and shook her head: "No, no, my dear girl, the person who has the shoes has to be willing to give them up. The first time you were unwilling to do that. The second! However, Elphaba wasn't interested in receiving them. The want has to be equal on both sides for a good transition!" The woman smiled; glad to have helped Dorothy with her curiosity._

"_Thanks for having me!" Dorothy curtsied one last time before Nessarose dismissed her and she woke up in the dark prison like room._

--

"Are you ready? Girl!"

She looked down at her feet and sure enough to shoes were gone: "Yes" came with a smile.

Down the stairs, through a heavy double door, they entered a room dark with torches lining a single red carpet with a gold rim. The woman Dorothy was about to encounter looked cheerful and happy from a distance; the minions let go, then, fear crept upon her like ice chilling the spine.

"Come forth child" Madam Morrible said, with a dark and chilling tone.

"So, I finally come face to face with Elphaba's killer! Well, you didn't do a good job did you? Did we let that mean nasty witch slip through our little fingers? Hand me the shoes and all will be well!"

" No, and Elphaba's not mean or nasty you are!" Dorothy said, with force much like Elphaba would have.

" Give them here!" The fishlike woman demanded.

" No! By the way I don't have them" Dorothy replied, bravely. Slowly backing away because, she figured the woman would strike, and; could strike any moment that she please.

" Where are you hiding them, brat?" When she got no answer from the girl, she waved her hand in the air to dismiss her minions: " You go find the shoes, now!"

The mistress's minions looked all over for the shoes but could not find them. They came back with nothing in hand this made Madam Morrible very cross. She clapped her hands: " Take her away!" There was nothing Dorothy could do for herself; except be proud that she stood up for what was right.


	16. Chapter 15

The adventures of Dorothy and Elphaba

Disclaimer: I do not own wicked.

Chapter 15

Elphaba and Glinda started down the hall when suddenly Boq appeared; sweat dripping down his face: "Fiyero went back to the outskirts. He told me... Himself, but he shouldn't have ran out on you like that, Elphie!"

"Boq, can't you see, she doesn't want to talk right now!" Glinda said, with empathy in her voice.

"Well, I just thought I'd tell you. Since it looks like we won't be hearing from him for a while."

"Thank you! We have other matters on our hands right now" said Glinda.

They sidestepped Boq and headed towards Elphie's room; Glinda sat down on the bed next to her best friend: "It's all right, Elphie, Madame Morrible is going to get it!"

Elphaba leaned her head on the blonde's shoulder: "I just wish that things could be simpler these days, Glinda, I wish Nessarose was still alive. I wish I would have realized the wizard was my father!" The Princess gave a weak smile blinking back tears.

"That's it! Elphaba, do you realize what you just said?" The blonde smiled brightly.

Elphie shook her head: "No,"

"The wizard, your father could come and swoop Dorothy out of Madame Morrible's clutches, because if she thinks he's come back to side with her; she will trust him. Lead him to Dorothy and when she thinks he's coming to take back the Palace he'll just simply dropped Dorothy off. Then while he is here he can teach you what he knows about being a ruler and Madame Morrible," Glinda said, in an assuring voice.

"Glinda, you are a genius!" Elphaba commented, she was very surprised.

"Thanks, I got it from you, Elphie!" They both blushed.

The two friends made sure that Boq knew of their master plan to bruise Madame Morrible ego. Then headed off to a private place where they could easily look through the Grimmere without any interruptions. Chistery had decided to accompany the two ladies.

"What you looking for, ministers?" He questioned.

"A spell," Elphaba said, turning her attention back to the book.

"For what?" The monkey asked, looking over her shoulder.

The Green woman shook her head: "Oh, Chistery, what am I going to do with you? Curiosity killed the cat, you know? "

At this Glinda giggled: "Oh, you two!"

Elphaba stroked Chistery on the chin: "Now, hush will you! I've got work to do,"

--

Hours later: "Ah, here we go!" Elphaba said, claiming her findings with the point of a boney green finger.

Glinda sitting next to her friend looked over and nodded. The Princess put the book in front of her and positioned herself in front of it so she was kneeling. Glinda got in front of her friend; making a circle they collapsed hands and began to chant together. A cylinder tube of blue light mixed with purple suddenly arose from the floor.

"Come on, Glinda, Chistery, let's go see the wizard!" Elphaba chuckled: "I cannot believe I just said that" She thought, to herself.

"We're off," Glinda said.

--

Standing in the cylinder of light they disappeared from Chistery's hideout and reappeared on a beach.

"Now, where are we?" Glinda asked, looking around.

"How am I supposed to know? By the look of it we are in the middle of nowhere, " Elphaba commented, a figure resting on her chin.

"Well, it looks deserted!" The blonde commented, with a sigh. Elphaba slapped her forehead she couldn't bear the thought that they might be stranded. They walked a little farther and Chistery spotted the man who once was "the wonderful Wizard of Oz ".

"Good job, Chistery! Now let's go, " The Green woman patted the monkey's head and started to walk in the direction that he had pointed.

--

The wizard looked up and saw a green speck headed toward him accompanied by shadows he could not make out. As the green speck near he gasped for air: "It can't be! " He muttered.

"Shocked are we?" Elphaba chuckled.

" B-but I, I thought " He stammered.

"You thought what?" She asked, sarcastically. She crouched down and looked at him directly in the eyes: "that I was dead?" Elphaba finished forcefully. He nodded: "Are you going to... " He couldn't bring himself to say it so he just slid his finger across his throat and pointed to himself. The Green woman tilted her head back and laughed; brought it back to the center and shook it.

"No, daddy I'm not, " He looked at her surprise.

"What did you just call me?" He asked.

"Daddy, " She said again.

He stared into space trying to figure out how she knew. "You didn't think I'd find out did you? If blonde and beautiful over here never opened her big yap trap I never would have, " She told him.

"No, I suppose not. And! Why are you here? " He asked, firmly.

"I am here, because, " She said, to start the introduction of her story.

The group explained what had happened so far to catch him up on the stuff he had missed.

The wizard raised an eyebrow: "You know you didn't have to become Princess, "

Elphaba stood up from the sand and put her hands on her hips: "Yes, after what you had done I had to! Do you, honestly think Glinda or myself would let the Animals stay mute for the rest of their unfortunate life's. No! " She shook her head.

"In our world, Elphaba, animals can't speak. If people here saw an animal walking on the street they would go crazy! "He paused, taking a deep breath."When I came to Oz, I thought it very strange,"

"So you wanted to make it more like home?" Glinda asked.

"Yes, " he replied, looking into her bright blue eyes from when he sat.

"Now back to what we came here for," Elphaba waited for him to stand before speaking again. "Dorothy has been recently captured by your ex-secretary: Madame Morrible, so if you would trick her into thinking that you have come back to help her takeover and then find Dorothy and get her out of prison I would be grateful and I wouldn't have to kill you right here on the spot!" She said.

"Since when do you care about?" He was cut off by Elphaba who was glaring at him. He rolled his eyes: "All right, Elphaba I'll help you,"

The Princess conjured up the portal and once more and they safely returned to the Emerald Palace.

--

Author's note: sorry it took so long for me to update I have been trying to figure out how everything works on my new computer and sometimes that comes with a lot of frustration.

My apologies, sorry to burst your bubble.)


	17. Chapter 16

The adventures of Dorothy and Elphaba

Disclaimer: I do not own wicked.

Chapter 16

A while after their return to the palace everybody began to chitchat with one another about random things and Elphaba well, it was too much chaos for her. She preferred peace and quiet over Smalltalk especially since her brain was reeling with thoughts about: Dorothy being captured, past memories and Fiyero. She was definitely thinking way too hard and way too much. Once alone in her bedroom the green woman laid down on her bed. Her mind slowly drifting towards sleep when she heard: "Elphaba!" The voice called out in a whisper. Elphaba opened her eyes a little; but then, seeing nothing she shut them again. Again it came this time a little louder: "Elphaba!" This time getting the green woman to sit up in bed: "Who are you and what do you want?" Demanded Elphaba sleepily.

"Thanks to Dorothy I have the shoes and Morrible doesn't! The Kansas girl saved me from the state I was in. Not dead but alive, stuck in the past but knowing everything in the present. Indeed a horrible state to be in almost like a comatose one but not really. Glinda, you and I have to stand together along with Dorothy. The girl does not have a big role to play in this venture like we do. Because! When it comes time to face Morrible it'll be us doing most of the fighting,"

Elphaba was sitting straight now; her eyes wide: "Nessa?" Silence hung in the air, then, the youngest spoke again: "Yes!" The eldest tried to imagine her sister standing in front of her eyes gleaming at being recognized by someone who was on the verge of trying to forget her. Exactly why Elphaba couldn't see her; Nessarose had almost been forgotten, pushed from the front to the back of her sister's mind.

In disbelief the eldest shook her head: "I must be dreaming!" Nessarose grabbed her sister's shoulders firmly. Elphaba examined both shoulders to find nothing there; but surely she felt someone touching her.

"You are not dreaming, Elphaba!" She paused, "Why my darling sister, do you have to be so skeptical? It's always fact over fiction... Always!" She stated.

"If you are Nessarose then I guess this is perfect, you were always digging further and further into religion so for you to appear spiritually isn't a big surprise!" Elphaba said sarcastically.

"Actually it's magic... From the shoes!" Nessarose retorted. She then told her sister what she told Dorothy. Elphaba's eyes widened: "So Morrible wanted to destroy you so I'd never know you were alive and therefore with me never knowing. There'd be one less person on the battlefield to stop her!" Tears began to burn green cheeks. Elphaba closed her eyes to stop the tears and she's now could see a clear image of Nessarose. The eldest opened her eyes to find her sister physically standing in front of her.

"Oh, Nessa, my darling, Nessa, I've missed you so!" The green woman hugged her sister tightly.

"I've missed you too!" The youngest replied.

The two sisters made their way to the throne room; once they had entered of course there was a lot of shock and confusion and once more Nessarose filled in the blanks. "Group hug!" Glinda squealed cheerfully.

Nessarose felt the buttery warmth of love wash over her but at the same time a piercing sting came from Boq who still hadn't forgiven her. She did not blame him for not joining in on the hug.

_"Oh I have so much to say_," Nessarose thought, as she glanced at Boq who was standing by himself.

_"Forgiveness would be a little nice, Boq!" _Elphaba thought, glancing in the same direction.

_"I'm glad she's back!"_ Thought Glinda.

_"I barely even know the girl but if I can't beat them I might as well join them!" Thought the Wizard as he embraced the hug even tighter._


	18. Chapter 17

The adventures of Dorothy and Elphaba

Disclaimer: I do not own wicked.

Chapter 17

Dorothy was now in prison they had dragged her down below where it was very, very dark; darker than the tower they had first put her in. The room was also very damp this included all the prison cells put together. The leader tossed something between the bars and said with his voice booming: "Deal with it with a kid! I have other things to attend," She heard the door slam and she was glad to be alone; away from them those minions how cruel. She would find a way out she promised herself that plus she would not cry, she would be brave, loving and strong like Elphaba.

Dorothy got on her hands and knees and fumbled around for the things left in her possession she found a smooth skinny cylinder type thing and she immediately thought candle and match. Now she just had to find the match _"ah ha!" _She thought, as she picked up the match and very carefully swiped it. Dorothy touched the orange flame to the wick of the candle and finally she had light. The girl who suddenly felt so small investigated her surrounding's: there were cracks in the stone walls that surrounded her, but, they weren't big enough for her to break through with justher fist. There was also a small window too high above her head to get to. She looked out between the bars and that's when she saw it: _"A broom!"_ She thought, silently formulating a plan. If she could her hands on that broom she could fly out the window, but it was too far away.

--

Morrible called her minions into the throne room: "Make sure the brat gets her whipping tomorrow! If you can't do it properly or if she is too stubborn I'll handle it, is that clear?" She asked.

They nodded; black cloaks flowing around their bodies: Yes, Mistress!" Was the response.

"Good!" The Mistress said, as she dismissed them with a wave of her hand.

--

Dorothy said a prayer and fell asleep; the next morning there was a tiny ray of sunlight streaming through the window. A bowl of food was left for her to eat, but, she refused to eat: the liquefied mush. She groaned; a disgusted look on her face as she kicked the bowl and it wobbled onto its side.

Footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs; moments later a man stood on the opposite side of the iron bars that held her hostage. Dorothy immediately recognized him as: the leader of the minions. The one that always talked to her in that unpleasant manner; she loathed to her very core. After, all that was no way to talk to a lady her age.

The leader noted that Dorothy's eyes were blazing with fury, a scowl on her face. To make her stance complete; her knees were to her chest and arms wrapped around them. Ignoring her he spoke: "Are you ready to tell us where the shoes are, brat? Because if you don't tell there will be," he paused for a more dramatic effect, "Serious consequences!" his voice sinister on the last note.

"I am not telling you anything!" Dorothy snapped, as she stood.

"Very well then, have it your way!" He replied, as he unlocked Dorothy's cell.

The leader stepped forward, but, that was his mistake she punched him in the jaw: "You know, I really hate it when people call me brat! But I guess it's a nickname well-deserved, because, I just scored a point!" She said, with a smirk.

He was taken aback and was holding his jaw even though there wasn't a trace of blood to be seen. While he was recomposing himself Dorothy seized the opportunity to grab the broom. She grabbed a hold of and whirled around to find him. The leader gripped onto the top of the handle and they played tug-of-war for a while. Dorothy's hand slipped and he yanked it out of her grasp; guided her over to the wall and began to beat her bottom.

"Tell me where the shoes are!" He demanded. Her palms flat against the wall, her head in between her arms and her braids dangling in her face.

Through clenched teeth she said: "Never!" He hit her again harder this time but the reply remained the same. Dorothy was fed up with this and she would have no 

more of it. She straightened up and kicked him where it hurts and he doubled over in pain.

Dorothy picked up the broom put it under her arm and with the other hand gripped his cloak drag him back to her cell. She crouched down to examine his pocket for the key. He still had a pained look on his face; she stroked his cheek: "Oh! Come on it didn't hurt that bad now, did it?" A wave of compassion came over her: "I didn't mean to do that honestly!"

At last Dorothy had found the key; her right fist clenched tightly around the tiny golden piece. The leader grabbed her wrist but she smacked him with her left hand and once again he was holding his jaw.

Dorothy made sure the door was locked before sticking her head between the iron bars and silently waving goodbye. She slipped the key into her apron pocket still holding onto the broom. She ran up the stone steps; and finally reached the top of the stairs. She was out of breath and she hadn't planned this far ahead.

_"Shoot I could have grabbed his cloak from him!"_ She thought, disappointed in herself. _"It's okay Dorothy you made it this far! You may not be like Elphaba but, you've certainly pulled something off and she would be impressed to no end!" _She reassured himself.

Dorothy crouched down examining her surroundings there were minions on guard in the hallway that the staircase had led to. They were guarding a large double door in the middle of the hallway on the right. _"Don't breathe,"_ the young girl reminded herself. She slowed her breathing so it was quite and shallow and then darted down the hall and turned to her right.

Dorothy made it to the end of the next hallway when she realized there were more of them. The cloaked figures seemed alert: _"Oh no_!" She thought. Indeed they had realized she had escaped because the leader was out and about. She was almost free of the big open space and ready to turn down her next hallway when she bumped into something or someone.

"Have a nice venture around the block did we now?" Dorothy backed up to see who she bumped into a look of shock on her face when she realized that Morrible was standing right in front of her.

"Don't look so surprised dear I know all about your plan for escape! But it ends here," Morrible said, with a wicked smile.

Dorothy shook her head: "No, it doesn't!" The young girl replied, thrusting the broom out in front of her; they began to circle in slow-motion.

"And just what do you think you're going to do with that?" Morrible, question with a snicker.

"Fly!" At this Morrible shook her head.

"If you knew Elphaba well enough, girl, you would know that she had to enchant her broom to make it fly! And the only way to make it fly would be to use a spell from: the Grimmere. Which you don't have, do you?"

--

Suddenly Nessarose collapsed to her knees when the hug loosened.

"Nessa!" Elphaba said, as she caught her sister and sat by her on the floor. "What's wrong?"

"It's Dorothy and she's going to try to fly!" Explained Nessarose. Elphaba looked confused and Nessarose spoke up again: "The shoes since she has worn them they connect her to me!"

"She can't fly, "Elphaba said, and everyone looked at her. "I mean, the broom isn't enchanted!

Nessarose's face went blank: "Well it's too late now! Morrible just threw sleeping gas in her face," the youngest frowned.

" Drat!" Elphaba said. She hated going back to square one especially since Dorothy surprised her. They smiled when they saw a smile creep onto Elphaba's face. The green woman looked at her sister and said: "It's never too late, Nessa! Operation dream sequence here we come!" A mischievous smile crossed her face.


End file.
